Aftermath
by szhismine
Summary: After the battle at Helm's Deep, Legolas is seriously hurt and is dying. Can they save him? Not a slash. My first LOTR fic. Complete! Anonymous reviews accepted!
1. Consequences

Aftermath  
  
Summary: After the battle at Helm's Deep, Legolas is seriously hurt and is dying. Can they save him? Not a slash. My first LOTR fic. Please be kind and R&R!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings characters. They belong to the wonderful genius, J.R.R. Tolkein, and what happened in the movie/the movie belongs to another genius, Peter Jackson. *shakes head* So many geniuses . . .  
  
Author's Note: I had this idea because Legolas never gets hurt and I want him to. Even though there are already many fics like this, they are probably the most popular. (I should know, i'm only reading fics like that! Bad me). Spoilers for TTT. But it's been 2-3 weeks since i've seen it, so I may be missing a few things or wrong about a few things. There might also be a few references to the book. Correct me if I am wrong or missing something, and please tell me if the characters are in character. And could someone tell me which of the three books talks about Legolas and his background, his father, and stuff about Mirkwood? I really wanna know, if someone could tell me. I only know some things from fics and a few little things from the books. That's all. I really wanna know. *sniff* Oh, and anything in italics (if it works) is elvish, and will be translated next to it.  
  
Another Author's Note: I, like many others, am furious at Haldir's death, and so I decided he didn't die. Why? Becuase HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE, AND HE SHOULD HAVE LIVED!!!! Grr . . .  
  
Another Another Author's Note: This is not a slash. *shudder* I hate slash fics. No offense to the author's of slash fics, of course.  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: Consequences  
  
The Uruk-Hai were gone. The remaining ones fled, or were slaughtered as they tried to get away. The riders of Rohan, led by Eomer, rode to Helm's Deep. The men there were over-joyed and were celebrating. As was Aragorn and his comrade, Gimli the dwarf.  
  
"Looks like we had reason to hope after all," Aragorn told him.  
  
Gimli nodded. "Indeed. It seems wizards have a way of knowing when to show up."  
  
Aragorn smiled as the riders drew closer. "You have good timing Eomer, son of Eomund."  
  
Eomer got off his horse, as did Gandalf. "Nay, it is because of Gandalf that we came to your rescue. How are you fairing? I can see much damage was done here." Eomer looked at the broken door, the crumbling walls, and the huge part of the wall that was destroyed when the bomb was set off.  
  
Gandalf didn't seem to be disturbed by the damage done. "I do not doubt it will be a while until Saruman gets the heart--and resources--to fight us again. This victory will make Saruman lose some of his confidence in this battle. Do not worry. You will have plenty of time to get Helm's Deep back into shape." He looked around. "Where is Legolas?"  
  
Aragorn and Gimli looked at their surroundings. There were dead and injured orcs, men, and a few elves, who came from the woods of Lothlorien. Aragorn looked concerned when he did not see his elf friend among the living--nor did he see him among the dead.  
  
"I do not know," Aragorn replied.  
  
*********  
  
Legolas groaned as he felt an unbearable pain in his side. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't find the strength to. He stayed still for a few minutes, listening for any kind of noise that could help him with his surroundings. He heard none, only a faint whistle of the wind that seemed to come above him. He took a deep breath and tried to get up again. He managed it, but he was starting to get dizzy, and the pain in his side doubled. He cried out in pain, hoping someone friendly would answer him. No one did. He slowly stood up. It was dark. He tried to find something to lean against, and he came upon what felt like a wall. A rough, coarse stone wall. He leaned against it, his elvish eyes looking into the dark. He could make out looming shapes all around him.  
  
Then he realized: he must be in the caverns of Helm's Deep. 'How did I get in here?' he thought. He walked forward a few steps, then collapsed against the wall again. He heard the wind again, louder. Where was that noise coming from? He looked up. He could see the sky, with clouds and stars, and the moon. 'I must have fell,' Legolas thought. And then he remembered . . .  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
An Uruk-Hai growled, and lunged at the elf again. Legolas dodged him with ease. The rain started pooring harder. This bothered the elf very little, but it somehow unnerved him. The rain didn't feel right. There was an aura of evil around the place, an aura which made Legolas shudder. But he pushed those thoughts aside as the orc lunged again.  
  
Metal was heard hitting metal as the orc's sword was stopped by Legolas' daggers. Legolas dissarmed the orc a while later. The orc fought with Legolas, and his daggers were cast out of his hands. One was left there, the other one fell into the hole below. (A/N: Remember the gap that was between Aragorn, Gimli, and the orcs when they went out of the secret door to buy some time for the people inside? Well, not exactly there, but where the hole started, on the field. If you know what I mean). They wrestled with each other. The orc was pushing Legolas closer and closer towards the hole, and finally, with a mighty push, Legolas lost his balance and tumbled inside. No one saw this. The orc was soon killed by an arrow that went to his head.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Legolas looked around for the dagger that fell. He quickly found it and put it back in it's sheath. Holding his side, Legolas looked for a way out. A little light helped him. The sun was slowly beginning to rise, and Legolas could see slightly better. He saw a passage, and starting walking towards it.  
  
***************  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn cried. He was back in the fortress. The main hall now served as a place where the wounded could stay as women tried to help them. The children were in a seperate part of Helm's Deep, out of both danger and everyone's way. King Theoden looked on.  
  
"So many have died here," he muttered to himself. Aragorn walked up to him.  
  
"Have you seen Legolas?" His voice was desperate.  
  
Theoden shook his head. "No, my friend. I did not. He is likely not here. Perhaps if you searched outside," he suggested. Aragorn left, and Theoden went back to his troubled thoughts.  
  
Aragorn looked around outside. He had a dreary feeling. As he passed a dead orc, something caught his eye:  
  
An elvish dagger.  
  
Aragorn strode over and picked it up. It was on the edge of a gap between the bridge and the secret doorway him and Gimli had passed through. He wondered where he could be. Eowyn, now free to walk around, went to him.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Legolas is missing."  
  
Eowyn was sullen faced. Aragorn looked down into the hole and was struck with a sudden suspicion. "Eowyn, if you would happen to fall down here, where would you end up?"  
  
Eowyn replied, "Into the caverns, right at the back. If you woud fall here, you would end up right at the back. But no one can get there, the entrance is covered by rocks and boulders." She had barely finished her sentence when Aragorn ran back inside. He found Gimli, and they both went to the caves.  
  
**************  
  
Legolas gritted his teeth in pain as he tried to move another rock. Now, the sun was much higher, and Legolas found the passage out of there blocked. He tried to move the rocks away, but he was too weak.  
  
He desperately looked for another way out. The pain in his side was too much for him. He fell onto his knees, and then he fell down. He lay there, unmoving, and he slipped into unconciousness. His eyes closed, and he thought he heard someone calling him. He tried to reply, but it was too late.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn called again. He came across a pile of rocks and boulders. He put his ear against them. On the other side, he could hear someone breathing and whimpering slightly. He was sure it was Legolas. Even if it wasn't, someone still needed help. Him and Gimli shoved the rocks aside until there was a hole big enough to look through. Aragorn glanced inside. He could see a figure sprawled on the floor. Legolas.  
  
"Oh no," Aragorn muttered. He turned to Gimli. "Gimli, go get Eomer and some of his men. Tell them we need assistance." Gimli gave a slight nod and left.  
  
Aragorn moved a few more boulders until he was finally able to squeeze through. He hurried over to Legolas and turned him so he was on his back.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn checked for any injuries. Other than the one on his side, he had several bruises and a gash on his forehead. Aragorn put his hand on Legolas' chest. He could feel his heart beating weakly, and his breath was coming in short gasps. Aragorn desperately tried to wake him up.  
  
Legolas gave a small moan and opened his eyes warily. Aragorn was standing over him.  
  
"Aragorn?" He asked weakily.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Yes, friend, i'm here. Help is coming. Hold on."  
  
Legolas gave a weak smile. "How did you find me?"  
  
Aragorn held up the elvish dagger. "I found this near the opening where you fell."  
  
Legolas nodded. He sat up slowly. Aragorn held his arm for support.  
  
"Where is Gimli?" Legolas asked.  
  
"He went for help. Don't worry, he'll be back soon."  
  
"I think he was rather grumpy that I was killing more orcs than he."  
  
Aragorn laughed. "Well, I have a strong suspicion that he cheated."  
  
Legolas laughed, and started coughing. Aragorn felt his forehead.  
  
"You're warm," Aragorn said, puzzled.  
  
Just then, Eomer and the others arrived. Gimli ran to his friend.  
  
"Are you alright, master elf?"  
  
"I suppose," came his reply.  
  
Aragorn helped Legolas stood up. He doubled over from the pain in his side.  
  
"Easy, Legolas, easy. Do not strain yourself. You'll be out of here as soon as possible."  
  
Legolas stood up straight again and was helped out by Eomer and Aragorn. They supported Legolas as they walked out of the caves. Every so often Legolas would cringe as his side kept hurting.   
  
When they finally made it out of the caves, Legolas couldn't take it anymore. He fell to the ground.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn cried, trying to keep him awake.  
  
"Nie hem berrenthe, Estel," he muttered in the elvish tongue. [Translation: "I am sorry, Aragorn."] (A/N: I know Estel actually means hope, but he's talking to Aragorn, so . . .)  
  
"Nai, ter es ni feildnne," he replied, full of sorrow. [Translation: "No, there is nothing to forgive."] He could only watch as Legolas slipped back into unconciousness.  
  
*************  
  
"How is he?" Gimli asked.  
  
Legolas had not woken up after two days. Aragorn stayed by his side the entire time. He would not leave, not for anything.  
  
Aragorn got up from the chair he was in while smoking his pipe. He walked over to Gimli, who was at the doorway.  
  
"He is not well. They can cure his injuries, but something else ails him. No one knows what it is. They sent a scout to see if the way is safe enough for Lord Elrond to come over here from Rivendell. If he's still there."  
  
"Aragorn," a voice said. Haldir, having heard the news of Legolas' injury but was too busy to come visit, came to check on his condition. "Will he be alright?"  
  
Aragorn repeated to Haldir what he said to Gimli. Haldir looked sadly at Legolas' still figure.   
  
"I owe him one. He slew an orc that was about to put an axe in my back. I will do anything I can to help him," Haldir said. Aragorn put a hand on Haldir's shoulder.  
  
"He is strong. We will all do what we can. But for now, the only person who can help Legolas is Legolas." Haldir nodded in agreement.  
  
They all went over to Legolas. Haldir noted how pale he was, and how much pain he was in. He gently put a hand on the elve's chest, feeling the eratic beat of his heart. Haldir frowned.  
  
"His heartbeat is irregular," he commented. Aragorn felt his heart.  
  
"You're right. That's ill news."  
  
"But what could have caused it?" Gimli asked.  
  
"I do not yet know, Gimli, son of Gloin," Haldir replied. "And I will do everything I can to help him."  
  
"Thank you, Haldir," Aragorn replied.  
  
***************  
  
"Aragorn!" a voice cried. It had been five days since Legolas fell, and he had not woken up. A young boy about the age of ten ran into the room. "Aragorn, Lord Elrond arrives."  
  
Aragorn immediately perked up. "Good. When he arrives, bring him here."  
  
"Yes, of course." The boy bowed and left, just as Gimli entered the room.  
  
"Elrond is coming? Then there may be hope yet," Gimli said.  
  
"Yes. But let us hope it is not too late."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Lord Elrond!" Greeted Theoden as he came riding up on his horse.  
  
"King Theoden. It has been too long," Elrond greeted in return.  
  
"I'm glad you're here. There are many injured, including one Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
"I was well informed on the matter, Theoden, thank you."  
  
"This is the son of Hama. He will show you to Legolas' room."  
  
Elrond bowed to the king, who bowed in turn. Elrond left.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Estel," Elrond greeted as he entered the room.  
  
Aragorn was bent over Legolas. His hand was on his brow. "Lord Elrond. I am glad you're here. Legolas is fading. He's not going to last."  
  
Elrond bent over Legolas. He checked his injuries, which were healing. He felt his heart.  
  
"His heart beats not regularly," he commented.  
  
"I know. I was hoping you would know why."  
  
"I have seen few cases like this, but of Men, not Elves," he replied. "Often they were born like that, or some strange thing befell them."  
  
"Can you cure it?"  
  
"I believe so." Elrond closed his eyes and muttered a few words in elvish. I soft glow eminated from his hand. Legolas started breathing easier.  
  
"Is he better?" Aragorn asked anxiously.  
  
Elrond raised an eyebrow at Aragorn. "He is. His heart is calmer. But why are you so anxious?"  
  
Aragorn was about to reply when Haldir came running in. "Aragorn, Lord Elrond, scouts have seen a band of elves coming this way."  
  
Aragorn frowned. "From whence they come?"  
  
"From Lothlorien, Aragorn. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel is with them."  
  
"Strange news is this," Elrond said. "Haldir, go and meet them. Inform them of Legolas' condition, if they do not know already."  
  
"Yes, milord." Haldir bowed his head and left, and at the same time, another elf came in.  
  
"Milord, a party comes--"  
  
"A party comes from Lothlorien, I know," Elrond said, annoyed.  
  
"Actually, milord, I was going to say a party from Mirkwood is coming. Lord Thranduil is with them."  
  
Elrond's frown deepened. "Odd. Go see them."   
  
Aragorn studied Elrond's confused face. "What do you think this means?"  
  
"It means someone called them here. They must know of Legolas."  
  
"But how? You were not summoned here, a scout had to go get you."  
  
"I don't know how this had happened, Aragorn, but we'll find out soon enough."  
  
TBC  
  
Tell me what you think so far! 


	2. Arrivals

Aftermath: Chapter Two  
  
Wow! Thanks everyone. I was totally overwhelmed by all the reviews I got, and so quickly. *sniff*  
  
--o4o86: Here's the next part, don't worry. ;)  
  
--Empress Carcilwen Greenleaf: Cheese? Ack! I don't like cheese! Here's the next installment, so please, have pity on me! ;)  
  
I saw TTT two more times. Haldir's death is sadder the second time around. *sniff* But it's not as sad the third. But the third time I was all in black. My mom asked me "are you in mourning?" And I replied, "Yes, i'm mourning Haldir's death."  
  
--Lady Arwen Greenleaf: Arwen Greenleaf? Intersting...  
  
Yeah, I decided the fic would be better with Haldir. He so shouldn't have died...by all rights, he shouldn't even have been there!  
  
--Musicgrl-1989: Don't have a heart attack. Here's the next part. ;)  
  
--Beezer: See what I wrote for musicgrl. ;)  
  
--Iverin: Yes, it is fun seeing good, cute guys get hurt. ;) It's kinda like a character in a t.v show I watch called Andromeda. There's this guy, Harper, who's fun to hurt. It's the only kind of Andromeda fics that I like. And from now on, i'm only writing Legolas LOTR fics. :)  
  
--Ryne Elvenphoenix: A lot of people are mad about Haldir. I mean, first of all, it's Haldir. He's super cool. And second of all, he's an ELF! We shouldn't bear the pain of seeing such fair creatures die. *sniff* Well, we saw a few elves fall over the wall, but I meant actually seeing him die! And it was a main character, more or less.  
  
Curse you Peter Jackson! grr...  
  
Bow to my greatness? *blush* Am I really that good? I mean, I knew I had some talents...in grade two I won a first place writing award. I think it was the grades one, two, and three. I forget. Anyway...thanks. *blush*  
  
Lady V: My dad bought me The Hobbit for Christmas. I'll be reading it, don't worry. ;) Actually I already started.  
  
No, Thranduil will not be an abusive father. I just can't stand fics like that. I'm very hard to please when it comes to fics. So, any author of a fic that I like should be honored and inspired to write more *ahem**ahem*. ;)  
  
--JDFielding: Thanks. :)  
  
--LanierShazar: Yes, here's more.  
  
Elrenia: Interesting? Never heard it put like that. Glad to see it's unpredictable.  
  
--katie: Thanks! :)  
  
--Emmithar: Thanks for the link. I checked it out. Very interesting. I'll be looking more at it later. And i'm glad you like my fic!  
  
Author's Note: I saw TTT twice since the first chapter! Once in english and once in french. (I live in a french-speaking province, but english is my first language. And a friend of mine invited me to see it with him but in french 'cause he doesn't speak english).  
  
And I noticed Legolas' eyes are a bright blue in TTT. But in FOTR, they're dark green/brown. Interesting, No?  
  
Another Author's Note: Just to let you guys know I have another idea for a LOTR fic, but I won't be starting it until i'm done this one. And I don't know how long this one will be, so...  
  
For all other notes: See chapter one.  
  
Chapter Two: Arrivals  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, what a lovely surprise," Theoden welcomed. He was truly distraught by all the elves who had a sudden desire to ride to Helm's Deep. And he heard elves from Mirkwood were coming, too.  
  
For Theoden, this has been one long day.  
  
"You wonder why we are here." Galadriel said, more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Not that I mind, but--yes, i was wondering."  
  
"We had a call, as you might say," Celeborn answered. "We knew something has transpired here, and alas, something has."  
  
"May we see Prince Legolas?" Galadriel asked calmly.  
  
"Yes, milady, of course." Theoden showed them in.  
  
Elrond, Galadriel, and Celeborn were all studying Legolas. Aragorn, Gimli, and Haldir watched them. Galadriel and Elrond were talking in whispers, as was Celeborn.  
  
"The three greatest elves have joined us to help Legolas. It cannot be a coincidence," Haldir told Aragorn and Gimli.  
  
"Elven mischief. I dare try to understand it," Gimli growled.  
  
"Do not underestimate the power of the elves, master dwarf," Aragorn replied. "They are filled with so much wonder . . ."  
  
"And when Legolas' father will join us, we will be able to fight what ails him," Haldir said. "Think. The four most important elves of the age will all be gathered here, at Helm's Deep, to help one simple elf? It must be more than that. A lot more."  
  
"Do not forget, one of the elves is a blood-relative to Legolas. Legolas is a unique elf, although not unlike the others. I fear that whatever is ailing Legolas, is a threat for the elves. It must have been that that called everyone here," Aragorn said.  
  
"Interesting theory, Aragorn," Haldir said. "But I don't think it's quite like that."  
  
"Me neither," a voice said behind him.  
  
"Lord Thranduil," Elrond greeted.  
  
"Lord Elrond. It's been too long."  
  
"No, it's only been 500 years. Not long at all."  
  
Thranduil laughed at Elrond's humor. "Always the funny one. Now, what about my son?"  
  
"He fell into one of the caves at the back. We can tend to his wounds, but he appears to be ill."  
  
Thranduil frowned. "Ill? How? That's practically impossible. I need answers!" he exclaimed.  
  
Aragorn put a hand on Thranduil's shoulder. "We do not yet know. But I promise you, we will find out. And we'll do everything we can to save Legolas, or at least prolong his life until we find a cure."  
  
"Thank you Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I can now see why Legolas considered you a good friend."  
  
"*Ahem*" Gimli cleared his throat.  
  
"What do we have here?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"This is Gimli, son of Gloin. He is a friend of Legolas." Aragorn replied.  
  
"A dwarf the friend of an elf? Highly unlikely friendship."  
  
"Yet a friendship nevertheless," Gimli said.  
  
Thranduil smiled slightly.  
  
********************  
  
It was the middle of the night. Elrond finally took a break and was asleep. Theoden was talking with Eomer, just in case Saruman did indeed attack again. Even though all of Isengard was emptied, they wanted to make sure. (They did not, however, know that Pippin had manipulated Treebeard to war on Isengard, and that they were currently winning).  
  
Aragorn woke up with a start. He didn't know why he woke up, he just did. He went in the chamber where Legolas was.  
  
Upon arrival, he was surprised to see Thranduil and Gimli there as well. As he entered, Gimli looked up.  
  
"Looks like I wasn't the only one who thought it would be best to come here."  
  
"Nor I," Thranduil agreed.  
  
"What is happening?" Aragorn asked, concerned.  
  
"He's having nightmares," Thranduil replied, laying a hand softly on his sons forehead.  
  
"Gimli, go get Lord Elrond," Aragorn said. Gimli left.  
  
Aragorn put his hand on Legolas' chest, feeling the beating of his heart. He almost jumped when the prince moaned.  
  
"Legolas?" Thranduil and Aragorn asked at the same time.  
  
Legolas' eyes snapped open, and they got used to the dark. "A-Aragorn? Father?" He asked, hardly daring to believe it.  
  
Just then, Elrond and Gandalf came in. Gandalf lit up the candles by a wave of his hand. Elrond bent over Legolas.  
  
"Legolas, are you alright?"  
  
"I-I think so," Legolas replied. "Wha-what happened? Where am I?"  
  
"You fell. We were able to tend to your wounds, but you're getting sick. You're still at Helm's Deep."  
  
"Sick? But how can I be sick? Father, why am I sick?" Legolas asked, almost playfully, like a young boy.  
  
Thranduil gave a hearty laugh. "Just the Legolas I remember, always the curious one. We do not yet know, but we are trying to find out."  
  
"Oh," Legolas said, a bit disappointed.  
  
"Legolas," Elrond said, "I think you were somehow poisoned."  
  
"Poisoned? How can that be?" He asked, seriously this time.  
  
Elrond started answering, but Legolas didn't hear his voice. A sudden hush came around him. He ried to talk, but he couldn't. Either some evil stopped him from talking, or he couldn't hear his own voice. He gasped for breath. He closed his eyes.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn said. He suddenly noticed the panicky look on Legolas' face, before he went unconcious again. "Legolas?"  
  
Elrond felt his forehead. "His fever is burning again. I know what this is. It's a type of poison commonly made by orcs. Xzethugl."  
  
"Will he be alright?" Gimli asked.  
  
Elrond didn't answer him. He kept looking Legolas over. He tried to find where the poison entered his body, but he couldn't.  
  
Aragorn saw the worry on Elrond's face. He asked a question that was once asked to him by another one of his companions. "Is he going to die?" he asked softly.  
  
Elrond didn't answer right away. Then he turned to Aragorn and answered with one word:  
  
"Yes."  
  
So Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, and Gandalf were hovering around Legolas. Thranduil, Theoden, Aragorn, Eowyn and Gimli were hovering around the doorway, trying to see what they were doing. Elrond said to them, "you people should get some rest. We'll call you in a few hours."  
  
So they left. Gimli and Eowyn went to sleep. Aragorn went to his room, but he didn't sleep. Thranduil was outside, looking at the sun rise from the highest point on the wall. Theoden walked over to him.  
  
"You should get some rest, Lord Thranduil. We will wake you up if anything happens."  
  
Thranduil shook his head. "Nay, I cannot. I'm too worried."  
  
Theoden put his hand on Thranduil's shoulder. "I understand. I had lost my son."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"If . . . if Legolas does die, I will understand. I know how it feels to lose a son, and it's a tragedy no one should go through."  
  
"'Tis not a tragedy I should go through," Thranduil said angrily. "Look at me! I'm an elf! Legolas is an elf! Elves aren't supposed to die, much less their own son!"  
  
Theoden reflected on those words. "You're right. Then if Legolas dies, I will not understand. For I do not know what it is like to be an elf." And he left Thranduil with his troubled thoughts.  
  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter's 3&4: Continuation&Not again!

Aftermath: Chapter Three  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. I would reply to each personally, but i've been really busy lately. That and i'm lazy. ;) Sorry I made you wait for a long time. To make it up to you, i'll post chapter three, and then chapter four right after. Two chapters at once! So this part will be even longer.  
  
Author's Note: I know there's a 99.99% chance Legolas is an only child, but i'm saying he has a sister. It'll be the beginning idea for a sequel. Her name (which will be mentioned) is the elvish translation of my name! (My real name). 'Cause there's this website that translates names to any Middle-Earth language! (Almost any).  
  
For all other notes: See previous chapters.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter Three: Continuation  
  
"He's not getting better is he?"  
  
Aragorn was standing at the doorway of Legolas' room. Gandalf was still there with him.   
  
"No, i'm afraid he's not. This poison is proving impossible to cure."  
  
"What about Athelas? Would that help?"  
  
"No, Aragorn," Gandalf replied. "It would not. Even though this is a common orc poison, it's not one often seen, and no one knows its cure. And neither I or any of the elf lords know how to cure it."  
  
Aragorn was devestated. "But you cannot let him die!"  
  
Gandalf frowned at Aragorn. "Did I say that?" he asked, with a hint of mystery sparkling in his eyes.  
  
Aragorn shook his head and sighed. "I will never understand a wizard's wish to confuse others," he teased.  
  
Gandalf chuckled. "And you never will, my friend."  
  
Aragorn became serious again. "But Gandalf--"  
  
"Do not worry, Aragorn," Gandalf interupted. "You humans are so persistent. We will not let Legolas die, and that is final. You needn't know how. Not yet, anyways." Gandalf looked briefly at Legolas before looking back up at Aragorn again. "You can stay with him for the night, if you wish."  
  
Aragorn nodded. Gandalf left, and he sat down next to Legolas, gently feeling his forehead. "Mellon nin," [My friend] he muttered. "Lle ta undoruhim, le mener." [You will live through this, I promise you].  
  
"What did you say to him?" Gimli asked sullen-faced, as he stood in the doorway.  
  
"I told him--I promised him that he would make it through this."  
  
"I hope so." Gimli sat down on the chair opposite Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn looked at Gimli. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm sitting, what does it look like i'm doing?" Gimli said, rather grumpily.  
  
Aragorn laughed for the spite of it.  
  
"What?" Gimli asked, irritated. A sudden movement stopped Aragorn from replying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lord Thranduil?" Gandalf was surprised to see the King watching over the workers re-build the Deeping Wall.  
  
"So much damage was done here. I truly wish we would have come to your aid."  
  
Gandalf let out a low chuckle. "Yes, well, actually I came to Theoden's aid."  
  
"Yes, Theoden told me about your heroic venture to find the lost Riddermark. Tell me, Gandalf," Thranduil turned to face Gandalf, "what would you do if you had a son who was dying? How far would you go to save him, your only heirloom to an entire kingdom?"  
  
"I think you should ask Theoden about that. After all, he did lose his son."  
  
"I already talked to him. He provided little comfort," Thranduil said coldly.  
  
Gandalf sighed. "Legolas is not the only heirloom to your kingdom."  
  
Thranduil frowned. "You mean Harathiel?" Thranduil looked away from Gandalf. "Harathiel is a shield-maiden. She is not meant to sit around on a chair all day, listening to rather long requests from the most boring people imaginable." Thranduil looked back at Gandalf and sighed, a twinkle glowing in his eye.  
  
"In fact, she and Legolas would make sure those requests wouldn't be too long," he teased. "They would always cause mischief, and would always squirm in their seats. Whenever they would go hunting for a single rabbit living twenty yards into the forest, they would find themselves coming home with spider bites and broken arms."  
  
Laughter erupted from behind them. The startled beings turned to find [A/N: This list is rather long, so sit back with some popcorn ;)] Aragorn, Gimli, Galadriel, Theoden, Eomer, Celeborn, Haldir, Eowyn, Elrond, and Hallith, son of Hama, laughing like they had never laughed before. Propped between Aragorn and Haldir was Legolas, who was also laughing.  
  
"Come now father," he teased. "Surely we weren't that bad?" he broke into laughter again.  
  
Thranduil frowned at being teased, but seeing his son laugh helped him get over it. "Legolas, shouldn't you be resting?"  
  
"I woke up. I needed to stretch a bit."  
  
"You've been poisoned. I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
Legolas sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, father."  
  
Thranduil walked over to his son and gave him a gentle hug. "Cormamin lindua ele lle."[My heart sings to see thee].  
  
Legolas hugged his father back. "Nae saian luume,"he replied. [It has been to long]  
  
Thranduil pulled away. "Now let's get you back to your room."  
  
Aragorn and Haldir helped him back to his room. Gimli and Eowyn followed. The other elves and Gandalf stayed behind.  
  
"He seems alright," Thranduil commented.  
  
"It's an effect of the poison," Elrond replied. "Sometimes he will seem alright."  
  
"But do not be fooled," Galadriel cut in. "Inside him there is a great battle. He must stay strong. He must know his friends are here, with him."  
  
"Legolas is a strong person," Celeborn said. "As is Aragorn. Legolas will need Aragorn's help to overcome this."  
  
Thranduil nodded. "I feel you're right. Is there anyone who might be able to better heal Legolas?"  
  
Galadriel pondered for a moment. "Yes...and no."  
  
Thranduil frowned. "Meaning what, exactly?"  
  
"Someone may be able to help the prince. Not with the poison, but to keep his mind and stay himself. Someone he has a great bond with, one that cannot be broken. They have known each other for many a year, you might say."  
  
"Who?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"Harathiel," Elrond replied.  
  
Thranduil shook his head. "She is helping her cousin hunt a pack of orcs."  
  
Galdriel raised an eyebrow. "She is. But what makes you think she isn't close?"  
  
Just then, barking was heard on the open plain, half a kilometer away.  
  
  
  
Aftermath: Chapter Four  
  
Author's Note: The beginning has a few references to The Hobbit. And I don't know if Legolas was at the Battle of the Five Armies (does anyone know?) but we'll say he was.  
  
For all other notes: See chapters before.  
  
****************  
  
Chapter Four: Not again!  
  
The barking kept growing louder. Men, women and children would stand by the wall or out the doors to try and see what was going on. The elves had no problem seeing, and they weren't to happy about the view.  
  
"Wargs," Thranduil spat angrily. "Long have they plagued the forest, running freely, eating whatever flesh they find. Making alliances with orcs and goblins. Wrecking havoc with spiders. Even when the Necromancer was driven out of the forest by Gandalf and the other wizards, they were still a threat. One of them almost killed my son."  
  
"Yes, well," Theoden said, coming up from behind Thranduil. "They are coming this way, and we would highly appreciate your help."  
  
Thranduil nodded, and most of the elves and men went out to meet the wargs, most of them on horseback.  
  
"Father," a voice said.  
  
Thranduil turned to see Legolas, holding his bow, his quiver on his back.  
  
"I wish to fight. I know I am not in a healthy condition, but I must do what I can. Especially if Harathiel is with them."  
  
Thranduil glanced at Elrond, who nodded. Thranduil nodded to his son, but showed his reluctance. Legolas got onto his horse, Gimli sitting behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
It was utter chaos when they arrived. Many of the orcs were dead, but nearly all of the wargs were still alive. And considering at least twenty wargs were killed, that was saying alot.  
  
Thranduil immediately spotted Harathiel. She was on her horse, shooting arrows. Her cousin was on the ground; her horse was slewn. She was fighting with an orc. There were at least three dozen other elves. Two were dead.  
  
Harathiel has long, auburn hair, which was not common among elves. She had blue eyes, like her father and brother. She was 1407 years old, but she looked no more than 14.   
  
Harathiel shot another warg before glancing at her father and the company with him. She noticed Gimli. 'A dwarf? It's highly unusual that father is in the company of dwarves,' she thought. She looked around, and noticed someone else.'Legolas,' she thought, and was distracted for a brief second.  
  
Unfourtunately, that second was all a nearby orc needed to shoot an arrow at her. Fourtunately, orcs have relatively bad aim, so the arrow hit the horse's neck. Harathiel was thrown off her horse, and a warg stormed towards her.  
  
Haldir, seeing this, shot an arrow at the warg, and it fell right before it would have stomped over her. She stood up quickly and looked at the shooter.  
  
"Thank you, Haldir of Lorien," she hailed.  
  
"You're quite welcome, Lady Harathiel," he called back.  
  
The Rohirrim and elves charged into battle, as they did once before. This time it went alot better, but not entirely for the Mirkwood elves.  
  
Here's what happened: While the Rohirrim were fighting the wargs, the elves were all staying where they were, and they were shooting the wargs and orcs. They all looked out for each other.  
  
The Mirkwood elves were facing the Lorien elves. There was some twenty-thirty feet between them. The Mirkwood elves were slowing getting drawn closer and closer to the chasm that Aragorn had fell down.  
  
The Mirkwood elves were realizing they were backing up, but they didn't know about the chasm. The others were too busy. They only realized when all the wargs and orcs charged at them, causing them all to almost fall over the cliff. There was a loud crack, and part of the rock that was making up the edge of the gap somehow broke off. So all elves, wargs, orcs, and other beings that were on it, tumbled down the cliff, many feet, until a large splash was heard.  
  
Thranduil and Legolas weren't with them. They was with the Lorien elves. When Thranduil saw the trap the orcs had made, it was too late. The entire company watched, horrified, as three dozen Mirkwood elves, fifteen wargs, and seven orcs fell.  
  
Including Harathiel.  
  
"NO!" Both Legolas and Thranduil shouted, but it was too late. Harathiel tried to save herself and her friends, but it was all in vain. Thranduil saw a warg bit Harathiel on the arm before their plumemet to the waters below. He saw another one thrust a spear into a guard's stomach. Utter chaos.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
The fight was over. The surviving wargs and orcs had fell off the cliff. Legolas and Thranduil both jumped off their horses to look down into the cliff. They saw water, being reddened by blood. They saw somw warg bodies on the sides of the rocks, being swept into the current. They saw orc bodies floating in the river.  
  
Nothing more.  
  
"This cannot be," Thranduil muttered, falling to his knees. He placed his head in his hands, trying to block the tears. Everyone else showed up and looked down, stricken by the bloody mess below.  
  
Aragorn placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder, not saying anything. Legolas put his hand over Aragorn's. Legolas sighed and looked at him.  
  
"Do you really think they're alive?" Legolas asked sullenly.  
  
"Well, I survived. And i'm not an elf," he replied, trying to re-assure his heart-broken friend.  
  
Legolas smiled. "Thank you," he muttered.   
  
"Come on," Aragorn said. "You need your rest."  
  
Legolas was reluctant to follow. Thranduil had to literally be dragged halfway to his horse until he would move. Slightly embarassed that he had to be dragged, Thranduil got on his horse gracefully. Legolas got on his horse, and Gimli followed suit. He clambered up after Legolas.   
  
The company parted. The Lorien elves felt a great loss, yet all didn't believe they were dead. Elves are slightly magical, as you know, and they can sense things. Haldir sensed they weren't dead, and they would help them at their time of need. But for now, they had to get back to Helm's Deep.   
  
As they were leaving, Thranduil looked back one more time, deeply saddened by the events that transpired there today. Yet in his head, a question troubled his already troubled mind:  
  
What were elves, hunting wargs in Mirkwood, doing in Rohan?  
  
TBC  
  
Not completely an evil cliffhanger, but that's only my point of view. After all, I am the one writing this fic! ;)  
  
*starts working on Chapter Five* 


	4. This isn't good

Aftermath: Chapter Five  
  
Now, there has been a few questions and comments by a few people. So i'll just answer them now:  
  
1)Harathiel is Legolas' sister.  
  
2)I will explain why the elves got to Rohan quicker than they should have. I already got it plotted out, so don't worry. All will be revealed. ;)  
  
3)Someone commented that when Harathiel comes back (she's not dead, and you'll eventually find out what happened to her), she'll save Legolas when he's two seconds from death. That's only part of it, so don't assume anything yet.  
  
4) Another someone told some constructive critism by saying how the story's written is kinda jumpy (or something like that). Thanks. I'm trying my best. I also noticed that, and i'm trying to fix it. So please bear with me.  
  
Additional Disclaimer: I do not own the people who "appear" in this chapter. They belong to Peter Jackson, because they're in his movie. But Gwvyk is an original character, more or less, so I own him.  
  
Author's Note: My friend has a book about the LOTR movie, with stuff about the actors, etc. Orlando Bloom said Legolas is 2931 years old. So, my Legolas is 2931 years old. Harathiel is 1407, and Haldir is 2936.  
  
Another Author's Note: You know what I found out? Orlando Bloom's birthday is January 13th. That's my birthday, too! :)  
  
Another Another Author's Note: Any words in ## these means the language is supposed to be Southron. I don't know the actual language, and I'm not gonna make up words. You do. ;)  
  
For all other notes: See previous chapters.  
  
**************  
  
Chapter Five: This isn't good   
  
When he arrived back at Helm's Deep, Legolas was distraught. He couldn't believe in the course of a week he had been badly injured, poisioned, and his sister plunged to what was most likely her death. Harathiel meant alot to him, and he didn't want to lose her. She was over a thousand years old, but to the elves, she was young. Very young for a shield-maiden. All the same, she went out hunting spiders, wargs, and anything else that threatened Mirkwood and went bump in the night.  
  
Legolas was so caught up in his grief and gloomy thoughts he didn't realize they had already arrived, and his eyes were not seeing the present. He heard murmured voices all around him. He couldn't see straight. He heard several people call out his name, but he couldn't recognize anything, and he plunged into darkness once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Elrond heard the commotion. He left his quarters and went to the entrance. He was delighted to see them alive, but sad to see Legolas lose conciousness again. He sensed something was wrong. He went up to Thranduil.  
  
"Where are the Mirkwood elves?" he asked.  
  
Thranduil sighed. "They fell," he replied.  
  
The crowd around them heard him. They started talking to themselves. Elrond noticed most of them glanced at Aragorn while they were whispering to each other, but he took no notice.  
  
"We must help Legolas," he told Elrond. Together, along with the help of Thranduil and Haldir, they carefully moved him to his chambers.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"He has fallen back into shadow," Galadriel diagnosed half an hour later. Once again, all of Legolas' friends, Gandalf, and the elves were standing around him, hoping he would wake up.  
  
"Something terrible must have triggered it. Probably Harathiel falling," Thranduil commented. Gandalf looked at him sternly.  
  
"And how are you dealing with that, Lord Thranduil?" he asked.  
  
"Well, let's see. In the course of one day I have found out that my son has been poisoned and will probably die, and my daughter has fell many feet into a fast-flowing river with jagged rocks and no chance of surviving. So, other than that, i'm fine."  
  
"Thranduil," Elrond said in a scolding tone. "Do not say such things."  
  
"You have not lost either of your children yet," Celeborn said. "There is still hope."  
  
Thranuil let out a small, forced laugh. "Yes, there is always hope, isn't there."  
  
"Thranduil," Galadriel stepped in. She sighed. "You are in pain. I feel it in your heart. But do not despair so."  
  
"If Harathiel is anything like Legolas, she will make it," Aragorn commented, trying (like everyone else) to lighten Thranduil's mood.  
  
Thranduil turned to Aragorn and actually smiled. "I suppose so," he said, although he still felt doubt. "What I want to know is how the Mirkwood elves arrived here. The journey is much too far. I sent them out a week ago, before I left to come here."  
  
"Then how did you arrive here so quickly, Lord Thranduil?" Theoden asked.  
  
Lord Thranduil was speechless, and he thought about it. Granted, the journey wasn't that far; maybe two weeks, two and a half maximum. Bu he got there in three days.  
  
"I . . . I don't know," he replied slowly.   
  
Theoden turned to the other elves. "And you? How far is it from your lands, yet how quickly have you arrived?"  
  
The other elves were troubled. They had not realized this, yet Thranduil's words spoke the truth. They all arrived at Helm's Deep in a time so remarkable it was nearly impossible.  
  
"This is a mystery. However, we have more important things to discuss," Celeborn said.  
  
Thranduil found his voice again. "Yes, like what are you going to do about my son?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Thranduil," Gandalf scolded. "We must be patient. Everything will play out for the best somehow."  
  
"You're right, I suppose," he said sadly. He was about to continue talking, when there was a sudden flash of bright blue light, and everyone at Helm's Deep were somehow tied to a large circle of wooden poles. They weren't even at Helm's Deep anymore; they were in the middle of a large plain.  
  
The sudden change confused everyone, and they were disoriented. Aragorn struggled against his bonds, but they were too tight.   
  
"What new devilry is this?" Thranduil asked out loud. "How on Middle-Earth did we end up here?"  
  
"I don't think anyone knows the answer, father," Legolas said meekly. The sudden change from lying down to standing up and being tied to a large wooden pole woke him up.  
  
"Legolas, are you alright?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I'm fine. But as for everyone else, I cannot say," he replied.  
  
Aragorn glanced around. They were in a huge circle. All men, women, children, and elves were there. They were talking to themselves, trying to get free. Some women were crying.  
  
"Our weapons are gone," Haldir said, puzzled. The people around him noticed that their weapons were gone.  
  
A large noise was heard in the middle of the circle. About four dozen humans appeared. They had long and cloth over their mouths that looked like silk. They had dark skin and brown eyes. [A/N:Remember that army in TTT that were going in the black gates, and two of them almost found Frodo and Sam? Well, those are the guys i'm talking about. And if you're wondering how they got there, all will be revealed.] They glared at the thousand or so people who were tied up.  
  
One of them stepped forward. "I am Gwvyk," he said in a coarse voice. He had some trouble speaking common tongue. "We are here to kill you. My master is not pleased. We are the only men he can spare. You will be killed two dozen at a time. The other two dozen will be standing guard, although it will not be necessary."  
  
People started murmuring to themselves. Most of them were afraid. "Who is his master?" Thranduil asked out loud.  
  
"I do not know," Gandalf replied. "They appear to come from the south."  
  
"Southrons? What would they be doing here?" Aragorn asked. [A/N: I don't know if they were southrons or easterlings, but I think they were from the south. And I think the ones with the oliphaunts were from the east.]  
  
"And more importantly, how did they get here?" Gimli growled.  
  
"Obviously some dark magic helps them," Thranduil commented. He turned to Legolas. "And how are you, my son?"  
  
"I've been better," Legolas replied. He broke out in a fit of coughing. Thranduil hated seeing his son like this.  
  
And Haldir hated seeing his long-time best friend like this. They were friends for nearly 2880 years. They were always there for each other. When they were in Mirkwood, they would chase wargs and spiders, and they would nearly get themselves killed. When they were in Lorien, they would dare themselves to enter the back way of the Mines of Moria at night, and they would nearly get themselves killed. When they would visit Rivendell, they would join up with Elladan and Elrohir, and they would do so many wild things they almost got themselves killed by Elrond.  
  
Gwvyk began talking again. "Now, I can see that most of you weak creatures (he earned a few scowls at that) are injured. My master ordered me to restore you all to your full health without doing something to you all. I don't know why, but he has his reasons. And I dare not disagree with him, so here you go." He pulled out a small bag, and extracted some gold powder that was in it. He held it flat in his palm, and blew on it.  
  
The powder spread through the air, and people breathed it in. They didn't regret it. They felt fresher and rejuvanated. The wounds of the injured healed, the sick got better, and when Legolas breathed the powder in, the shadow disappeared from his mind. His head didn't hurt, and his leg felt better. It even calmed the nerves of the people who were nervous and scared. It cleared away their worried thoughts.  
  
All except for Aragorn. His concerns stayed with him. 'Why are they easing our pain?' he thought. But then he knew the answer. 'So wee won't die before they kill us,' he thought.  
  
It wasn't a good theory, but it was a theory, and he sticked with it. He asked Galadriel what she thought, and told her his theory, but she didn't think much of it.  
  
"They are only following orders," she said.  
  
"But why would their "master" heal our wounds before they kill us?"  
  
"I do not know. I am beginning to think a greater force is behind the healing," she said in her mysterious tone.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Their time had come. The Southrons were lined up. Two dozen of them were standing guard, the other two dozen was facing *takes a deep breath* Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Haldir, Elrond, Celeborn, Galadriel, Gandalf, Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn, Hama, Hallith, and several other elves and men. Gwvyk was facing Legolas, his long ax near Legolas' throat. Legolas glared at Gwvyk, who glared back.  
  
"I hardly see what will be accomplished by killing us," Legolas whispered.  
  
"And I hardly saw what would be accomplished by healing you first," Gwvyk hissed back.  
  
"Well, if you must slaughter us, at least answer my question: Who is your master?"  
  
Gwvyk leaned forward. "Believe me, you don't want to know," he said in a threatening voice.  
  
"Oh, I believe I do. That's why I asked," Legolas growled. "Antolle ulua sulrim, utinu en lokirim. [Much wind pours from your mouth, son of snakes.]  
  
Gwvyk recoiled, as if someone hit him. "I am rather glad to be the one to kill you, elf. I've always had a rather large dislike for them."  
  
"How could you?" Legolas retorted. "You southrons know naught more but than what there is to hunt, and you only care about pleaseing those superior to you. Which would be almost everyone."  
  
Gwvyk growled, and barely kept himself from punching Legolas. He backed up a bit. "#Get ready#" he yelled in his foul language. The other soldiers backed up a bit and put their weapons blades close to the necks of the doomed people.  
  
"#And# . . . NOW!"  
  
TBC *gulp*   
  
By the way, he yelled "now" in Common so people would know they were about to die.  
  
*gulp* 


	5. Close Calls and Revelations

Aftermath: Chapter Six  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!   
  
Okay, here's the next part. I kinda ended the last one in suspense, as so many reviewers complained and whined about. ;) And since it's been a long time since I updated, this part is a bit longer than the others. I kinda left it running because I didn't know how to end it.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so a few of my reviews said my southrons were easterlings. Sorry. But I guess it doesn't make much of a difference, because they're almost the same thing. So we'll say that they're southrons.  
  
Another Author's Note: There are some references to The Hobbit in this chapter.  
  
Another Another Author's Note: Someone asked if it was a dream from when Legolas fell. I assure you, this is very real.  
  
Another Another Another Author's Note: After this chapter there will probably be one other, and it's done. Then i'm gonna start the sequel right away. I'll have the first chapter of it posted within two to three weeks (I hope). I'll tell you the title of it in the next chapter, if I can hink of one by then.  
  
For all other notes: See previous chapters.  
  
***************  
  
Chapter Six: Close Calls and Revelations  
  
Gwvyk screamed.   
  
It's not the kind of scream that you yell when you drop your ice cream, or if you're a newborn baby, nor is it the scream you yell until you're blue in the face because of something you really want.   
  
It's the kind of scream you yell when an arrow pierces your back and you die.  
  
Gwvyk fell down face-forward, dead as a stone that made up Helm's Deep. He wasn't the only one. The two dozen Southrons who were holding weapons to people's throats were shot.  
  
The other Southrons who were standing guard (but were actually sitting) sprang to their feet, just before they were killed five seconds later.  
  
Legolas glanced at Gwvyk's corpse. His sudden death, and the death of the others, startled him. He saw the arrow shaft protruding from his back. He noted it was of elvish design.  
  
"What just happened?" Gimli asked, puzzled. "Who just shot these cursed southrons?"  
  
Everyone scanned the area. In the distance, they could make out a bunch of shapes walking towards them.  
  
"They're nearly half a kilometer away!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"Then how could they shoot with such accuracy then, master elf?" Gimli growled.  
  
Aragorn answered the question. "Because they are elves, that's why."  
  
Thranduil snorted. "Who would be out here in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
A few minutes later, he had an answer.  
  
"I belive that would be us, father. The question is what are you doing out here as well?"  
  
Thranduil did a double take. "Harathiel?"  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
It took a very long time for everyone to get untied. Finally, everyone was free. The moment Thranduil was free, he took Harathiel in his arms and hugged her. "My dear child," he said. "Cormamin lindua ele lle. I thought you were dead." [My heart sings to see thee]  
  
"We thought we were dead," Harathiel replied, motioning to the other elves who were with her when she fell. "We fell a great distance. It was chaos, for the orcs and wargs were still alive, biting and gnawing away at us."  
  
"Ai Elbereth, your arm!" Thranduil couldn't help but exclaiming. It might as well have been torn off. It was all mangled and bloodied, and clumsily bandaged.  
  
"How did you shoot with your arm like that?" Aragorn asked, utterly bewildered. Elrond and Gandalf gently took her arm and inspected it.  
  
"I didn't," Harathiel replied bitterly. "Aruviel shot two arrows. I wanted to kill them myself, but I can barely hold my arm up, it hurts so much." Her voice held contempt, but she could not hide the look of pain in her eyes. She hissed as Gandalf touched the wound, and pulled her arm back, which made it hurt even more. Galadriel put her arm on Harathiel's shoulder to steady her.  
  
"Well, that will need healing when we get back. But we don't know where we are, so heaven forbid if we should ever find our way back to Helm's Deep. We don't even know how we got here in the first place." Eomer said.  
  
"I do. Or at least, I think I do," Harathiel replied. "I believe this is the work of the Necromancer."  
  
The Mirkwood elves cringed at the sound of the name. Gandalf frowned. "But that is impossible. He was driven out of Mirkwood nearly sixty years ago."  
  
"My dear, I think you are getting light-headed from the loss off blood," Thranduil said, concerned yet slightly irritated.  
  
"Ada . . . but it's the only plausible reason. He must have been using dark magic to gradually get you closer to Helm's Deep, so you could be killed all at once. Like a sort of gathering. And tracking the wargs took us further south than we had hoped. We were at least one league away from Dol Guldor when there was a flash of light. It somehow transported us directly to Rohan. And when he transported you here, it must have affected us as well. We were not all that far from Helm's Deep. [Father]  
  
"And besides, the Necromancer was a form of Sauron, was he not? If Sauron is returning to strength, he would have the power to do something like this".  
  
"But how do we get back?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I do not know. The first thing we need to do is find out where we are right now. I'll go take a look around--"  
  
"No, you won't," Thranduil interupted. "You are injured. Legolas will look around, while we look at your wounds. And don't think of arguing with me, young lady."  
  
Harathiel opened her mouth to complain, but didn't say anything. She sighed. "Yes, ada," she grumbled. Elrond steered her towards a nearby rock. She struggled slightly at the help, but stayed silent. [father]  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Legolas walked outside the circle of poles. But that alone took nearly fifteen minutes; there were alot of poles for alot of people. Finally, Legolas arrived at the edge. There was nothing to see; open plain stretched for miles, as far as Legolas could see. He looked up at the sky. The sun was slowly starting to set. Legolas estimated it was four o'clock in the afternoon. There was a slight wind coming from the east. As Legolas looked in that direction, he could just make out the outline of a row of mountains.  
  
He walked east for another fifteen minutes. His superior vision allowed him a slightly better view of the mountains. He saw that the tallest one was the nearest, about sixty miles away. He wondered how they were going to get the people of Rohan home.   
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn cried out. Legolas turned as Aragorn ran up beside him. "What do you see?" he asked.  
  
"There are mountains to the east. The nearest one is sixty miles away. There is no way everyone will make it there. And if we do, we shall not know where to go next."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "What if we went first?"  
  
Legolas frowned. "What?"  
  
"You and I, and possibly Gimli and Haldir, could go to the mountains. See if there is civilisation, and any enemies. It would take us a few days."  
  
"And what of the rest? Look around, Aragorn. We will all starve soon if nothing is done."  
  
"Maybe the dark magic that brought us here could take us back," Aragorn suggested. "It could still be in effect. Or maybe it'll do what it did for the Lorien elves, and take us there gradually."  
  
"Or it could take us all the way to Mordor right at Sauron's doorstep," Legolas countered. "We don't know what will happen, Aragorn."  
  
"Well there is only one way to find out," Aragorn replied. Legolas didn't say anything.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"You're going?" Elrond exclaimed.  
  
"We have no choice," Aragorn said. "Either we see what's out there, or we all die together."  
  
"And if you and the others perish, we will die anyway while waiting for your news. We can't risk that," Harathiel commented. She was perched on a rock with her arm wrapped in bandages.  
  
"Look, we have no choice. It's either Aragorn, Gimli, Haldir and I go and find a way back to Helm's Deep, or we find out what's out there but die, or we stay, and everyone dies anyway. If we at least know what's out there--"  
  
"--it won't make any difference," Harathiel interupted her brother.   
  
"Look, we don't have many options. If they say they must go, they will go. Harathiel, you and I know better than anyone that both Aragorn and Legolas will never listen to reason," Thranduil said. It sounded as if he was agreeing, but the last comment lowered Leoglas' and Aragorn's hope.  
  
"Ada..." Legolas mumbled. [Father] Harathiel grinned.  
  
"With all due respect, Lord Thranduil, but we are planning to go, whether you like it or not. If we find a way back, I will not hold anything against you, for I understand that you feel a great risk. And there is. But some things are worth taking the risks."  
  
Elrond sighed. "Mae govannen, Gimli," he said at last, even though Gimli didn't understand elvish. [Well met, Gimli] "I do not deny your logic, and I will leave you be, but I still do not approve of this idea."  
  
Legolas, Aragorn, Haldir and Gimli bowed slightly and left the clearing. Harathiel glared at them as they passed.  
  
TBC  
  
Next chapter is probably the last! 


	6. Surprising Location

Aftermath: Chapter 7  
  
Here it is! The last chapter!  
  
Yes, this is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who supported it for it's duration. It really means alot to me. I wrote a few Andromeda fics, but none of them were as popular as this one. I didn't think I was that good! And I would like to take this time to reply to reviews of chapter six. It's only fitting, as it's the last chapter.  
  
the evil witch queen--you wish. :p You'll have to read to find out.  
  
Queen of Shadows--Don't worry, they'll get back safe. And yes, no one died. As of yet. ;)  
  
anonymous (too lazy to sign in)--sometimes i'm too lazy to sign in, but i do anyway! And i'm glad you'll read my sequel.  
  
Morloth--there's no one's ass to kick! :p just read, just read...*starts doing hyper dance too*  
  
Marlade Greenleaf--wow, really? You're not just saying that?  
  
pupulupk--that is probably the weirdest nickname I have ever heard. And thanks for reading!  
  
LadyIsabelle--Grey Comapny.org It has nearly everything. It's very useful, trust me. :)   
  
cysne--oh, so now you're quoting me? *fakes being scandalized* lol, just kidding. Yeah, Harathiel is a warrior. (Except I don't think she has a shield). Did I describe her weapons yet? I don't think I did. But I will in the sequel. I already thought out a little funny bit, that's definately gonna prove she's a warrior. A warrior princess. Without the battle cry. ;)   
  
And no, they didn't end up in an alternate universe with Sauron's twin sister. Although that would be fun to read about. Sorry for losing you in the last chapter. I'll try to make this one less confusing.  
  
And I was slightly surprised you gave a review for each of my chapters that way. I'm flattered. I really did enjoy your reviews, as I told you in my review for your fic. (And I hope you hurry to update it).  
  
LanierShazar--yeah, I'm kinda sad about finishing it, too. But all things must come to an end (unfourtunately). Glad you liked it. :)  
  
JDFielding--I'm glad you're looking forward to the sequel. I hope it'll be just as good as this one (or possibly better. Either way, i'm not complaining).  
  
tbris--I think you must be the "worried-about-offending-people" type. That's alright. I'm a bit like that too. I guess it is confusing. But Saruman doesn't really have anything to do with this, if that helps. Besides, Sauron was destroyed but showed signs of coming back by wreaking havoc in Mirkwood. Then he was driven out, but he's back again.   
  
Pure Luck--Sorry, but this is the last chapter. Hopefully you'll enjoy it, and the sequel.  
  
Leg-less harry--Hmm...does your name have to do with LOTR, Harry Potter, or is it all just a coincidence? ;) I guess you're not leg-less, if you're dancing around the room. ;)  
  
Author's Note: Well, I already started the sequel. It's gonna be called 'Dire Needs'. If anyone wants me to inform them when i start posting it, you can leave me their e-mails in your review. I know I can just check them in your profiles, but it's easier like this. It's set 15 years after this fic. There's a "fellowship reunion", which isn't entirely happy. That's all i'm saying. But I may also be working on another fic at the same time, but i'm not sure yet.  
  
Another Author's Note: There's a quick mention of something from The Silmarillion, just to let you know. And any fan of LOTR should read it. It's like the Bible for Middle-earth.  
  
For all other notes: See previous chapters.  
  
Well, I won't keep you waiting. Here it is:  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 7: Surprising Location  
  
Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and Haldir left for the mountains half an hour later. Legolas and Haldir were holding their bows closely to them, their keen senses alert. Aragorn could see how tense the elves were. He walked up to them.  
  
"Is there a reason you're so alert?" Aragorn asked them both.  
  
"No," Legolas replied.  
  
"Just in case anything happens. We want to be prepared for anything," Haldir added. Aragorn raised his eyebrows; he didn't believe them.  
  
Legolas saw his friend's deisbelief. "You may not belive us, mellon nin, but it's true. Anything could happen. It is a rather long journey." [my friend]  
  
"Yes, but you don't have to be paranoid, master elf," Gimli said.  
  
Legolas glared at Gimli. "Whoever said I was paranoid, dwarf?"  
  
Gimli shrugged. "I'm just saying...you both seem paranoid. And why wouldn't you be? I suppose it might come natural for elves. After all, your senses are above those of other species. You can detect things easily, and who knows if they might be good or evil?"  
  
"Lle tela, naugrim?" Legolas asked, irritated. [Are you finished, dwarf?]  
  
"I don't know what you said, so I won't reply," Gimli retorted.  
  
Legolas was about to exclaim a rather long string of elvish curses, but Haldir stopped him.  
  
"Did you notice something?" he asked.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli looked around. "No," Aragorn and Gimli said together.  
  
"The mountains," Legolas said dryly.  
  
"They keeps getting bigger as we approach it, as if our journey is being cut in half."  
  
"You're right," Aragorn said. The mountain was alot closer now. Aragorn could see where it started, and some of the terrain on the mountain. He also noticed it was getting dark.  
  
"Merna lye estolada sinome?" Aragorn asked the two elves. [Shall we camp here?] Haldir and Legolas looked at him strangely. "It is getting dark," Aragorn explained.  
  
Haldir looked up at the sky. "You're right. I suppose we should," he agreed. Gimli didn't understand the question Aragorn asked, but he only assumed what it was.  
  
"But we don't have any firewood," he complained.  
  
"We might not need it," Haldir replied. "There seems to be nothing that could hurt us. It is warm enough, and there's not much to see. We would sense if something goes amiss. I believe we'll be alright."  
  
"Still, I would feel more comfortable if we could get a roaring fire going," Gimli said.  
  
"As would I, master dwarf. Unfourtunately, there seems to be nothing to start a fire with. And starting a fire with the grass would just be idiodic," Haldir replied. "We have our cloaks. That should be enough," he stated firmly.   
  
"Quel esta, Aragorn," Legolas muttered before they all found what *looked* like the most comfortable spot, and laid down. Gimli mumbled something about crabgrass, but soon they managed to fall asleep. [Rest well, Aragorn]  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The first thing Aragorn felt when he woke up was wet. His face, hands and clothes were damp. 'Dew,' he thought. He looked at his surroundings. Gimli was still sleeping. Haldir and Legolas were starting to wake up. Aragorn saw a sone near him. He smiled wickedly, picked it up, and threw it and Gimli. It hit him on his head. (His helmet fell off during the night.)  
  
Gimli yelled and stood up, surprising the two elves. "What the bloody blazes..." he mumbled while rubbing his head.   
  
Aragorn burst out laughing. Gimli growled. This made Legolas and Haldir start laughing, too.   
  
"What a way to wake up," Legolas commented, as they stood up and stretched.  
  
"What a way indeed," Gimli muttered, making Legolas and Aragorn burst out laughing again.  
  
Haldir frowned. "Lle tela?" he asked grumpily. [Are you finished?]  
  
"No," Legolas replied.  
  
"This isn't over, elf," Gimli replied, motioning towards Legolas.  
  
"Why me? Aragorn is the one who threw the rock at you."  
  
"But you are the one mocking me. I shall not let an elf mock me."  
  
"I'm sure it wouldn't be the first time," Legolas muttered under his breath.  
  
"What?" Gimli asked.  
  
"What?" Legolas repeated, faking ignorance.  
  
"Come now, stop it you two," Aragorn said.  
  
"Yes, please lets," Haldir said.  
  
"Haldir, lle tyava quel?" Legolas asked with concern. [Haldir, do you feel well?]  
  
"I am all right, my friend. I merely have a small headache. Probably because of the way I was sleeping. We should continue now, it is almost late morning," he said, looking up at the sky.  
  
"I suppose we should," Aragorn said, although he looked a bit worried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours passed by. They were now in the shade of the mountains. Legolas could see an entrance.  
  
"There seems to be a pass into the mountains," he said.  
  
"Should we go in?" Haldir said, looking around.  
  
"Aye, lets. Maybe it's a dwarf mine," Gimli said eagerly.  
  
"Maybe it's the old fortress of Angband," Legolas muttered.  
  
"Maybe it's Helm's Deep," Aragorn said hopefully.  
  
"Maybe it's a secret passage into Mordor," Haldir suggested.  
  
They all stopped a the entrance. It seemed dark, but there were some streams of light. The four of them, all having their own ideas of where the dark tunnel might lead, went in.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The first thing Legolas noticed was how the passage seemed to go upwards. "We seem to be going up," he called out to the others.  
  
"Indeed we are," Haldir replied.  
  
"Where do you think we are headed?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I don't know, but there seems to be light ahead," Gimli shouted.  
  
And indeed there was. It seemed to be getting brighter as they went on.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, the four beings found themselves at the bottom of a large pool of light emenating from above.  
  
"There's a hole in the mountain," Haldir said in a somewhat amused voice.  
  
They continued on for another hour. They could not recognize their surroundings, although they should have. Legolas felt it strangely familiar.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
They continued up a stone passage. Gimli noticed the passage was made of carved stone blocks. "This looks man-made," Gimli said. Aragorn stopped and looked.  
  
"It does, doesn't it?"  
  
Ahead of them, Legolas let out a stout laugh. "Come quickly! You won't believe where we are!"  
  
Aragorn, Gimli and Haldir ran in the direction of his voice. They kept passing room after room. Aragorn began to have a strange suspicion where they were . . .  
  
They found Legolas in a large stone room. There was debris all over. Tapestries were hanging, ripped off their beams. The door was smashed in many pieces. There were dead orc and human bodies.  
  
"Helms Deep! We're actually at Helm's Deep!" Gimli exclaimed.  
  
"You were right, Aragorn," Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn snorted. "I'm the king, i'm always right."  
  
"Aragorn, lle naa haran e' nausalle," Legolas retorted. Everyone burst out laughing, while Aragorn pouted. [Aragron, you are king in your imagination]  
  
*************  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Lord Aragorn, I can't thank you enough for helping my people back to safety," Theoden thanked once again.  
  
"King Theoden, it was no trouble. Really."  
  
Theoden smiled. "Aragorn, you will become a great king one day."  
  
"Thank you, my lord." Aragorn bowed to Theoden, gave a smile to Eowyn, and left.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Well Legolas, I suppose this is goodbye for now."  
  
They were outside at the entrance of Helm's Deep. Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were departing for Isengard. The Mirkwood, Rivendell and Lothlorien elves were leaving to their respective homes. Legolas already said goodbye to Elladan and Elrohir, and now he was saying goodbye to Harathiel and Thranduil.  
  
"Namaarie, Legolas," Harathiel said, and gave Legolas a tight hug while trying to keep her tears back. [Goodbye, Legolas]  
  
"Tenna' ento lye omenta, Harathiel," Legolas replied as they drew away. He saw the sad look in her eyes. "Do not worry. I will be alright." [Until next we meet]  
  
"I know . . ." she grumbled.  
  
"Legolas," Thranduil went over and also drew his son into a tight hug, much to Legolas' surprise.  
  
"I want you to be careful. And i'm very proud of you, my son."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Iston, ada." [I know, father] He mounted his horse with his usual elven grace and went off with the others.  
  
"A'a menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle," Thranduil muttered. [May thy paths be green ad the wind on thy back]  
  
THE END  
  
yay! it's done. I appreciate you takiong the time to read, and the time to review. Again, if you want me to notify you when I start my sequel, please leave me your e-mail.  
  
Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers! I'll have my sequel up soon!  
  
Namaarie! 


End file.
